Future World Events 2009
Items marked in red have happened in the real world. January *The Union of Everett and Israel invade Gaza Strip in a joint effort against Hamas. 100,000 droids enter or secure the Gaza zone. *Everett begins a bombing campaign against targets in Islamist Somalia, striking pirate camps, harbors and militant outposts. **Everetti battleship EVS Massachusetts commenses raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. February *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. *Everetti Naval forces continue operations in Somalia. Combat against pirates reaches the one month mark. March *Everetti fighter jets bomb drug Cartel hideouts in Mexico near the Maya Coast/Texas border. The Union of Everett warns Mexico to control it's citizens or face Everetti intervention. Drug related terror attacks within the U.S. and Everett at the hands of Mexican drug runners continue to rise. Increases of Everetti military forces at Everett/Mexico border spark tensions. *Everetti Department of Health, Centers For Disease Control and anti-terrorism forces begin investigation of rumored Bird Flu conspiracy at Baxter Inc. in which Avian Flu vaccines were infected with live Bird Flu viruses. Many theorists claim Baxter attempted to start a world wide pandemic. The Everetti government has placed a ban on all Baxter products until further notice. *After talks between the Presidents of the Union of Everett, United States and Mexico, a joint force is agreed to, to combat Mexico's drug crisis. Everetti military forces cross the border into Mexico, sending 15,000 ground troops and 5,000 HADv2 droids. An additional 35,000 troops may be deployed in addition to 2,500 American troops. The first acts of combat begin as a drug warehouse outside of Mexico City is bombed by Everetti SF22 fighters. 55 Cartel members are killed. *Union of Everett places ban on a "Rape Game" video game newly released from the East Asian Federation. *Everetti government announces the public execution of Osama bin Laden to take place on April 1st. It is yet undecided whether or not it will be televised. Three other top Al Qaeda officials will be executed privately on March 25th. *The United States begins deployment of 1,500 troops into Mexico. Battles between Everetti forces and corrupt Mexican soldiers break out as Everetti troops enter deeper into Mexico. Mexican Federal Police recieve shipments of advanced Everetti weapons to aid in combatting the Cartels and corrupt military. *The Union of Everett completes withdrawl from Pakistan as well as withdrawing 75,000 troops from Afghanistan. 75,000 remain in Afghanistan along with 25,000 HADv2 droids. *Drug war in Mexico worsens as combat enters Mexico's major cities. *Mexican government in crisis as corrupt officials are arrested and detained in a sudden joint attack by Everetti-Mexican forces on government offices and military bases. *Mexican executive government seizes full control of the country, declaring "the days of corruption have ended!" Combat against rogue soldiers continues as Cartel forces resort to causing as much damage and destruction as possible before being wiped out. *After weeks of fighting, Everetti and Mexican forces secure control of the major cities in Mexico including the capitol. Rogue police, military and Cartel are on the run, hiding in small towns. Many enemy forces are fleeing south towards Central America. April *Cascadia celebrates its fifth anniversary on April 17 with a massive fireworks display off of the Golden Center in Seattle. *Everetti military tech specialists work to disable a computer worm set to attack the internet on April 1st. The virus has infected at least ten million computers worldwide and is awaiting orders from it's creator on what to attack or do. *Everett droids launch surprise attack against new Afghan government after a law is passed legalizing the rape of women. Afghan leader, Hamid Karzai is detained by HADV2 droids. 36 Afghan guards are killed in the incursion. Everetti government declares Afghanistan's new government unfit to rule, placing the nation under Everetti control. Droids, air force units and troops position themselves in the event Afghan troops attempt to fight. *Hamid Karzai of Afghanistan is released from custody after investigations show he was not involved in the creation of the rape law, although, he is still being investigated for corruption and is not allowed to return to work as President. Afghanistan's entire parliament remains in custody with at least twelve members confirmed as law creators and or supporters who will be charged with crimes against humanity. President Spencer spoke to news officials stating, "We are not going to waste seven years of war in Afghanistan by allowing wife beaters to take over and destroy everything we have done." Afghanistan remains under Everetti control. *Mexico declares itself free of Cartel terrorism, the President stating, "We have liberated ourselves from the grip of these terrorists and liberated Mexico from corruption. Because of the aid from our American and Everetti friends, Mexico will enter a new age of prosperity!" *Somalian pirates go on hijacking spree, taking over several cargo ships. Everetti fighter jets bomb a Somalian harbor, sinking three ships. The Navy is deployed to blockade Somalia, the Everetti government also preparing to deploy ground forces to weed out and destroy the pirates. Additional air strikes destroyed a pirate camp and a military outpost. *Union of Everett Naval forces raid hostage cargo ships being held in Somalia. 78 pirates are killed and 54 hostages are freed including five ships. The raids will continue into the morning. There are a total of 287 hostages remaining in Somalia yet to be rescued. *Everetti Militant Forces in Somalia come under fire from Somalian militants and army. Somalian positions are bombarded by battleships as it deploys tanks into the region. Everett's blockade of Somalian ports is expected to be complete by April 13th. *An Iraqistani destroyer reaches the Gulf of Aden near Somalia to aid in combatting pirates. The destroyer takes on the mission of locating an Italian tugboat recently hijacked. *Union of Everett cuts off relations with Saudi Arabia, terminating all agreements until the nation's policies and laws are changed to follow UN and international laws. "The Union of Everett does not support nations that promote violations of women's rights and more importantly, child abuse, neglect and sexual abuse of minors." States the Secretary of State. *Remnants of Taliban in Pakistan, aided by Pakistani warlords and terrorists migrate deeper south into Pakistan, taking over villages abandoned by Pakistan's government. *Outbreak of Swine Flu in Mexico kills 68 with over 1,000 infected. Eight are infected in the United States. May *The Mexican Swine Flu begins to spread rapidly and is introduced to various countries, including the United States, Everett, England and Canada, with possible cases in Brazil, Australia, New Zealand, Israel and Spain. Over 10 people die and over 1,500 are infected. *Everetti military specialists update droid systems to run off of Everett's new satellite frequency, shutting down the old computer language systems and replacing them with a whole new language, completely cutting off droids from being hacked, controlled or communicated with through any current computer programs. Everetti space craft and satellites already run off this frequency. Everetti HADv2 droids withdraw from positions around the world and congregate to testing grounds in Everett. *Iranian government arrests an Everetti journalist in Iran for espionage and conspiring against Iran. Everett threatens Iran with a second war if Iran does not surrender the journalist immediately. Everett enacts bans against travel to "terror countries". June *Swine Flu outbreak declared a pandemic by World Health Organization. Over 29,000 are infected worldwide in 74 countries with 144 dead. *New Iranian election leads to mass protesting across Iran. Many citizens demand change from the previous system of government that lead to the downfall of the nation in 2008. The Supreme Leader and Iranian President commense a violent crackdown on protesters, pledging to restore Iran to the days of Ahmednejahd. *Michael Jackson dies of cardiac arrest at age 50 in California. *Iranian military seizes British embassy workers in Tehran, charging them with inciting the pro-western protests. July *Multiple attacks occur in Iran against prisons and government offices in Iran. Three prisons are attacked by unknown forces and the British Embassy in Iran is also infiltrated. The kidnapped Everetti-Iranian journalist that was arrest months ago in Iran has disappeared as well as two dozen British Embassy workers taken prisoner in June. Iranian government claims 267 dead Revolutionary Guard, police and paramilitary forces. August *Union of Everett condemns the release of the Lockerbie Bomber. President Spencer angrily stated, "This is the (censored) Global War On Terrorism and the United Kingdom has the nerve to release a convicted terrorist?! You can be assured that this will not go unanswered by this country!" *Everetti NASA astronauts land the Expedition Class shuttle Expedition on Mars and for the first time in human history, a human has set foot on the red planet. The craft landed near the ice caps in the northern hemisphere and have begun their scientific mission. *Everetti President Spencer laughs at a Congo lawsuit against Norway after two Norwegian men are arrested and charged with murder in Congo. Among the claims within the lawsuit is $1 million in damages towards the vehicle involved, which is reportedly a 1980's mini pickup truck. While Norway as not officially responded to the ridiculous charges and lawsuit, Everett has stated that Congo is in no place to complain about murders whether or not the two men actually did it because of Congo's human rights record which consists of government funded and aided genocide and mass rape. September *Lockerbie Bomber killed in explosion in his hospital bedroom. Libyan officials' investigation points towards an assassination. Abdelbaset Ali Mohmed Al Megrahi, the bomber, is the only person reported killed in the blast. The injury of a Libyan guard was also reported. *Everetti and Coalition forces capture Mogadishu. Heavy fighting ensues between insurgent civilians and Coalition forces. Islamist government and Al Qaeda flee north. *Everetti AeroMexico flight from Cancun is hijacked after landing in Mexico City by a suspect claiming to have a bomb, demanding to speak to the Mexican President. Passengers kill the hijacker. *Everetti CTTF agents raid and arrest 313 suspects in Operation: Myspace, charged with crimes ranging in hacking, violation of right to privacy, identity theft, impersonation, creation and deployment of viruses, trojans and malicious software and phishing. *Everetti President Kaitlyn Spencer announced to having H1N1 Swine Flu. Secretary of Defense Jason Harris steps up as Acting President until Spencer returns to good health. *Outbreak of murders appears in Iraqistan. Jihadist radical group claims responsibility demanding Sharia Law to be instated in the country. The deaths were all of women so far who the group claimed were not veiling themselves. **Iraqistan deploys troops into crowded sections of large cities, ordered to shoot on sight anyone causing disturbance. Raids of homes begin on suspected radicals. *Iranian President speaks at the UN, ranting against Israel and the US, demanding the western world leave the Middle East and ranting against Iraqistan and Everett. *Libyan leader speaks at the UN, ranting and rambling, causing many nation's representatives to walk out. *U.S. President Obama speaks at the UN. *Israeli Prime Minister speaks at the UN, condemning Iran. *Everetti Acting President Jason Harris speaks at the UN, condemning the Movement Against Councilism, speaking out against Iran and speaking about the war in Somalia and the War On Terrorism. *G20 meeting begins in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Everett. *Multiple terrorism arrests in the United States and Everett. *President Kaitlyn Spencer retakes office of President in response to an "emergency and crisis" within Everett. **G20 Pittsburgh police are placed on restriction and under investigation for multiple crimes. The FBI, UECU and Marines are deployed as a replacement. *8 people are arrested in United States of Slavia for planning a bomb attack on the embassies of Everett and USA. *U.S. President Obama warns Iran to cease it's nuclear program or face intervention. *Earthquake and tsunami strike southeast Asia, striking Samoan Islands and Tonga. 75 reported dead. Second 7.6 earthquake strikes Indonesia, no tsunami reported, collapsing structures, trapping thousands. *Union of Everett warns the East Asian Federation to release a Tennessee man, arrested for retrieving his kidnapped children from his ex-wife. The man was arrested outside the Everetti embassy. The demands include the immediate release of the man and his children to the Union of Everett. The FBI place the ex-wife on the FBI wanted list for kidnapping and fleeing the country in violation of a court order. October *The Union of Everett and Venezuela sign an official peace treaty to begin new relations between North America and South America. *Iraqistani, TFG & French forces begin assaults against the Rebel Territories in northwestern Somalia. *Official combat ends in Somalia with the defeat of official Rebel and Islamist forces. Everetti Department of Defense warns of an expected insurgency to rise much like during the Iraq War. *The Soviet Union sells 24 Sukhoi Su-37 jets to the East Asian Federation for 11 Billion Rubles. November *RPG attacks become common in Somali war zones. *Shooting spree at Fort Hood military base in Texas kills multiple soldiers. December *Everetti President Spencer lashes out at the Italian judicial system for it's extremely corrupt and biased trial of a Cascadian college student who has been held prisoner on false charges of murder for two years. Only recently has the woman been given a trial and was convicted of murder. "The Italian police are stupid, the prosecuter is stupid, the judge is stupid and the jury is stupid. Just another foreign country kidnapping Americans..." *The Everetti government enacts the 20th Amendment to the Constitution of the Union of Everett, securing self defense as a basic human right. *Major nor'easter snow storm strikes eastern Everett leaving Virginia up to New York blanketed in two feet of snow. Everett City's heated streets are put to their first test and succeed in keeping the roads clear. *The government of Cascadia announces the Barnard probe has successfully lifted off from the Blaire Spaceport. It is headed to Jupiter and should arrive around August 11, 2010. *In response to a rise in airport security incidents and attempted terror attacks, Everett orders the placement of HADv2 droids on all Everetti airlines as security agents. Category:Timelines Category:Future World